I Saw Her Standing There
by FlightlessAnne
Summary: The Cullens return to Forks after seventeen years, unknowingly bringing a gift for Jacob Black.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone that has decided to take the time to read this story. It's my first (yay!) and I'm very excited about that. It's going to switch off between a few different points of view throughout, so hopefully it won't get too confusing. This is my reimagining of what would've happened if Bella and Edward hadn't returned to Forks after the pregnancy fiasco. I hope I don't disappoint. Story title comes from The Beatles. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them from Stephenie Meyer to have a bit of fun.

Chapter 1:

BPOV

"C'mon, Bells, please! I think it's a great idea. I talk about her all the time. Folks are starting to think she's not real... It looks more suspicious keeping her away all the time."

"I don't know, Dad. I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."

"Bella, she's seventeen now. I've waited a long time to show off my grandchild. I hate to say this, but I'm getting old. Who knows how long I've got left with her..." Leave it to Charlie to play the aging grandpa card now.

"Look, I'll talk to Edward about it and call you tomorrow, okay? Say hi to Sue for me. I love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo."

I sighed as I hung up my phone, and immediately felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Maybe we should let her," Edward said softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I spun around to face my eternally stunning husband. "I don't feel comfortable being away..."

Edward laughed heartily at that. "We won't be far, my love. She'll stay with Charlie and we'll stay in the old house. Or perhaps the cottage, if you prefer. It's a five minute run."

I couldn't argue with his logic. "Fine. I guess we're spending the summer in Forks."

I heard a squeal from upstairs, followed by quick footsteps and wasn't surprised to discover my daughter had been listening. Renesmee's arms we're around me a second later.

"Thank you so much, guys! This is going to be incredible. A whole summer with Grandpa Swan!" She hugged Edward next, and he grinned.

"Now, Renesmee, I know you're excited, but we've got to go over the rules. First of all," Edward began to lecture, but she cut him off quickly.

"I know, I know, Dad. We've been in Alaska, you and Mom wanted to make it but work wouldn't allow, if I get sick of food I'm only allowed to hunt animals, and all of us are ordinary humans. It's not a problem."

"I suppose it's settled, then. We'll need to get you some new clothes for the rain, so I'm sure your Aunt Alice will be calling in a moment."

Sure enough, Renesmee's phone began ringing before he could finish his sentence. She took off for her room, and I turned to smile at Edward.

"We're really going home, aren't we?"

"You should call Charlie. He'll be happy to see his girls." I placed a quick kiss on his lips, and dialed my father's number. He answered on the first ring.

"You came to a decision that fast, huh?"

"Yes, Dad. Looks like you're going to have to set up my old room. You have a week."

"You won't regret this, Bells. It's going to be perfect. I gotta go, I have a room to set up. Thanks, kid." After seeing the joy on my daughter's face and hearing it in Charlie's voice, I couldn't deny my own excitement. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

A/N: Well, there's that. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Leave some reviews for me if you feel so inclined. I'd love to get some opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for sticking around. :)**

Chapter 2:

Jacob's POV

I wasn't sure why I was doing it, but I knew I had to. I just felt it, the pull to go back to the home I hadn't seen in years. My dad would be pleasantly surprised to see me. I decided not to let him know I'd be visiting.

I knew he missed me, and I knew it was unfair for me to leave him in the care of my pack, but home was just too painful after everything I'd gone through with Bella nearly two decades ago. I wasn't even sure if she'd survived her transformation. My dad never mentioned her, and I never asked. Whether or not she had, Charlie would've lost her. I was glad he had Sue to soften the blow, but I couldn't help but resent her selfish decision.

Every time I returned to La Push, I made sure I avoided Forks at all costs. It reminded me too much of my Bella and I hated that. Today was different, though. I didn't feel that usual pang of sadness as I approached the tiny town. Instead, I almost felt drawn to it. I slowed down as I got closer, and changed back to my human form just outside of the grocery store. After pulling on some jeans, a black t-shirt, and some sneakers, I made my way in to pick something up for dinner with my old man. I'd make him lasagna from my mom's recipe.

Several pairs of wide eyes took in my large form, but I did my best to ignore them. People got over my size and probably dirty appearance soon enough and returned to their gossip sessions.

"Did you hear about the Cullen kid coming to town? She just got here today," a mousy woman said to her friend. I froze in my tracks and forced myself to listen to their conversation. It pained me to hear that name, but I couldn't deny my morbid curiosity.

"Cullen? I haven't heard that name in years. I thought they moved off to Alaska? And they're definitely not kids anymore. Are they all coming?" I hoped not.

"They did go to Alaska. But Edward had a kid with Bella Swan," my heart stopped. "She's seventeen now. I guess she's the only one coming. She's spending the summer with Chief Swan." What?

"Wow. I wonder if they're still together. They always seemed so happy..." I tuned them out. Bella had a child? It wasn't possible. Those leeches couldn't have kids. They were dead. They must've "adopted" like Dr. and Mrs. Dracula.

Still, Bella had a "daughter." That meant she was alive. Or, well, she wasn't totally dead. It also meant she was still with him. My heart ached for the best friend I'd lost so long ago to that immortal asshole. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. And I wasn't looking forward to the possibility of running into the new vamp. She'd likely be just as irritatingly perfect as the rest of them. I couldn't keep the grimace off my face as I thought about her.

Those nosy women had said she was here to see Charlie, though. I didn't understand that in the least bit. Surely that was a misunderstanding. Bella wouldn't send some random bloodsucker to stay with her dad, would she? And she couldn't possibly still be in contact with Charlie. He was human. He wasn't allowed to know her disgusting secret.

I felt some hope for the first time in years. If Charlie and Bella still had a relationship, perhaps it was because she was still human. Maybe she wasn't gone after all. Maybe I still had a chance.

I made my way to the checkout line with all the ingredients to my dad's favorite dinner and my head full of wild hopes and crazy thoughts. That's when the greatest scent I'd ever smelled greeted my nose. I noticed everyone in the store had gone silent and glanced toward the door. Then I saw her, the girl that had the whole town talking.

It seemed crazy, but she had his hair. The exact same strange copper color, only it fell in soft curls to her waist. I wanted to leave, but I felt rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. My body wasn't in my control in that moment. I was drawn to the girl who had the hair color of my greatest rival. That's when she looked at me.

My whole world changed in just a split second. Everything I'd ever thought I'd felt for Bella seemed absurd to me now. This bronze-haired beauty was all I saw, all I'd ever see. Her face was perfect, absolutely gorgeous. I looked into her eyes and gasped. They were precisely the same warm shade of brown as her mother's. Impossible.

"Bella." I said it in less than a whisper yet, somehow, she heard me. Her eyes went from confused to fearful as soon as I uttered her mother's name and she quickly exited the store.

I missed her and I didn't even know her name. I didn't have to, though; to know that I'd found her. There was no doubt in my mind about what had just happened between me and this flawless stranger. In less than a minute, my whole life's purpose had made itself clear in those big, brown eyes. I didn't have to be alone anymore. She was my soul mate.

After years of wandering through all of North America alone, missing a love that had never been real, I had finally imprinted.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Some of you haved placed my story/me on alert, and that is so, so amazing of you. Huge thanks to Victoria Bellington for the review and adding me to your alerts. Also to laffysing, Fruityone, Twilight Wrighter, ScorpiusRoseLover and Blackgrl for adding me to your alerts. I appreciate the love. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on the chapter, folks. I've been super busy. I won't make you read through an explanation until the end. Enjoy!**

RPOV:

"I'll be back in a few, Grandpa!"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm making a grocery run. We need a couple things for dinner," I called out from Charlie's front door.

"Wait! Let me give you –"

I closed the door and ran to my Volvo before he could try to give me cash. It was hardly necessary with the amount of money my parents kept in my bank account. I smiled at the thought. I wasn't spoiled in the least bit, but my parents certainly made sure I was always taken care of.

The drive to the store was a short one, and I wasn't even speeding. I pulled into a parking spot near the entrance and stepped out of the car. As soon as I was free from the confines of my vehicle, I caught a strange scent. Not strange in a bad way, though. It was oddly familiar to me, but I had never smelled it before. I moved towards the store almost instinctually, determined to learn what that appealing scent was.

I opened the door and it became even more tempting. My eyes located what my nose was searching for and I froze. I was facing the most incredibly handsome man I'd ever seen. He had russet skin, black hair, and a strong, muscular frame. He was gorgeous.

Before I could finish admiring his profile, he turned to look at me. I was rendered speechless by his beautiful, dark eyes. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Bella?"

I was terrified. I wanted to stay and admire him for longer, but I was frightened. I turned quickly and ran for the door.

Why would he say my mother's name? He looked far too young to have known her in her human life. And why was it almost painful for me to leave him? I didn't even know who he was! I'd seen attractive boys before. It was stupid for me to be so affected by some potentially dangerous stranger.

I pulled out my phone before I started the engine and called my grandfather immediately. It only rang once before he answered.

"Renesmee? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing's wrong at all. I'm just letting you know that I forgot a couple things and so I'm stopping by to see Mom before I come back to the house. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Take your time," he replied, relief heavy in his voice.

I put my shiny silver car in drive and left as fast as possible. I sped down the highway with an unusual sense of grief and confusion. What was happening?

**A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who read the last two chapters, and everyone who has added me or this story to their favorites. It really does mean a lot to me. Y'all have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

**Now, my excuses for taking so long to update: I've got a huge family (3 brothers, 3 sisters, 2 stepbrothers, and 2 stepsisters, plus 2 sets of parents), so the holidays were extremely hectic. I met a guy in the midst of that chaos, and got to know him (very well, if ya know what I mean). We're now together and I'm very happy with him. Plus, I enrolled in a couple online courses and it took me a while to get back into the swing of things. I took a yearlong break from school, so it's weird to have assignments and whatnot again. Oh, and I got hired full-time as a nanny!**

**Anyway, I promise it won't take that long again. In fact, to reward your patience, I'm going to try and get another chapter up tonight, or tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Thanks for sticking around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Look, no waiting for months to read a new chapter!**

EPOV:

"Our day just disappeared; my niece must be coming over!" Alice called from upstairs.

"Hmmm. I wonder why," the love of my life said. It was a good question. Renesmee had only been with Charlie for a couple hours. I highly doubted she already missed us.

"We'll find out soon, love," I replied when I heard the tires of our daughter's car on the drive. I listened for her thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. How strange. I waited the moment it took for her to reach the door as Bella held my hand.

"Baby, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" Bella asked the moment Renesmee stepped inside the house. I'd usually tease Bella for overreacting, but I knew better in this moment. It was clear from the look on our daughter's face that something really was wrong.

"I…I'm not sure," she whispered. She took her mother's hand and opened her mind up. Bella gasped when she saw what Renesmee showed us.

Impossible. There was no doubt in my mind about who that was. How could he still look so young? The pack wasn't immortal. I'd seen Seth Clearwater earlier in the day with my own eyes. He looked like a 35-year-old man. So why did he look exactly the same as he did on our wedding day?

And then my wife's name fell from the puppy's lips, and I growled. How dare he mention my Bella? Surely he knew by now that she was mine, for eternity!

"Mom? Dad? Who is he? Why does he know who you are, Mom? He's too young to be an old friend of yours. I'm positive he isn't a vampire. He smelled…different, and I could hear his heartbeat," Renesmee said, confusion obvious in her tone.

_Edward, what do we tell her?_ I glanced at my wife in surprise. She rarely dropped her shield. I raised my eyebrows at her and she sighed._ You're right. The truth it is._

"That man you saw at the store is Jacob," Bella said quietly.

_What?_ Alice thought from upstairs. My brothers and sisters ran down the stairs in seconds.

Renesmee's beautiful brown eyes widened in shock. "Jacob Black? As in your old best friend? How is that even possible? He looks so young!"

"I'm…I'm not sure, sweetie."

"Well, I suppose it makes sense for him to say your name, then. I mean, I look like you did when you were a human, right? He must've noticed the resemblance. But I still don't understand why he was looking at me like that. He was staring at me like…like I was the only person in the world. He was looking at me…the same way you two look at each other," she blushed a deep red at this admission and Bella made a strange little noise.

_No! He…he imprinted on Renesmee? Our daughter?_ I groaned at this. As much as I'd like to argue with her observation, I knew she was right. The expression on that dog's face was identical to the one on Seth's when he introduced Bella and me to his imprint. It was the way I remembered Sam looking at Emily.

I almost laughed at the situation. Just moments ago I was jealous of Jacob, but it turned out he wasn't in love with Bella at all. He had just found his soul mate in my only daughter. How ironic!

_What's going on? I hate these silent conversations._ Emmett's impatience was obvious.

"The wolf has…imprinted on Renesmee," I said to my family.

_Disgusting!_ Rosalie was furious. _He's going to try to stake some stupid magic claim on our baby? I'll kill him before he touches her_! I smiled at my sister's over-protective nature.

Jasper and Alice were both silent, and Emmett's thoughts were almost as murderous as his mate's. Renesmee was watching us all with a look of blatant curiosity on her lovely face.

"Imprinted? Like Seth and Madison?"

Rosalie groaned as I answered my daughter. "Yes, like Seth and Madison."

_How?_ Bella and Renesmee's thoughts were the same.

"I'm not sure how, or why. Bella, love, I think we need to go see Jacob." My wife simply nodded. "Renesmee, stay here with your aunts and uncles. We'll take care of this." I planted a kiss on her cheek and took Bella's hand. Alice went to comfort Renesmee as we made our way out the door.

_Dad? I…I want to see him. I'll stay here for now, but I need to talk to him, too. I can feel it. I'm so sorry. I can't help it._

I looked at Bella and knew in my heart that we wouldn't be able to keep the mutt from seeing Renesmee. It would cause them both pain to be apart. I knew from experience. "I know, sweetie. I know."

**A/N: Hey guys, I told you I'd update soon! Thanks so much for the reviews. I know a lot of authors reply to each one individually, but I honestly don't have time for that. Just know that I really do appreciate the feedback. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Look! Another update! I really am going to try to stay on top of this story. Plus, I'm having a terrible week and writing always makes me feel a bit better. On to the chapter!**

Chapter 5:

BPOV

"Bella, I need you to speak to me. What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Edward's voice was so full of worry, but I couldn't find words yet, so I simply dropped my shield.

_My old best friend imprinted on Renesmee! Our daughter! This is so confusing. I don't know what to do about any of this._

"Why don't we start by calling your father? I'm sure he can help us get a hold of Jacob."

He was right. I pulled out my phone and dialed Charlie's number quickly.

"Bella? What's going on? Is Renesmee okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, she's fine. I was actually calling because I…I need to contact Jacob."

"Jake? What the hell is going on, Bells? You two haven't spoken in seventeen years."

"I'm not sure, Dad. I just really need to talk to him. Can you help me out?"

"He's here right now. It's creepy, really. He hasn't aged either."

"Of course he is," Edward said irritably. I rubbed his arm soothingly before replying to my dad.

"We'll be right there. Tell him not to go anywhere."

"We? Is Edward coming? Those two aren't still fighting over you, are they?"

I laughed. "No, they're not. Tell him to stay put, please. We'll be there in five."

It was his turn to laugh. "Oh, don't worry. I don't think he's going anywhere. He won't tell me what's happening either, but he's dead set on talking to you." Edward rolled his eyes, and I hung up the phone. The run back to my old home was brief, and neither of us said anything as we ran through the trees. I was still amazed by my abilities, even though I'd been a vampire since right after Renesmee's birth. The fact that I was running through the forest at impossible speeds in the dark was mind blowing. We arrived in the yard of my father's house just as Jacob and Charlie were stepping out.

"Bella? Wow. I was expecting you to look different, but it's still so weird to see it firsthand. You reek."

I was shocked by his friendliness. I was his enemy now. I was what he hated most. I was also a little disgusted by his scent. He'd always smelled so nice to me when I was still human. Edward was growling with fury at Jacob's demeanor, and I remembered why we came in the first place.

"I didn't come here to show off my new look, Jacob," I practically snarled at him. I turned to Charlie with a quick smile, "Hey, Dad."

"He's right, it's still weird. I'm going back in. Sue says hello," Charlie said with nod.

Jacob turned to me as soon as the front door closed. "Look, I don't even know where to begin, Bells. You're probably a little annoyed – "

"A little?"

"Okay, so you're really annoyed. I knew you would be. I bet you're even more pissed, right, Edward?"

Edward chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't underestimate Bella's anger, mutt."

"I'm sorry, Bells. Really, I am."

"I have two questions for you, Black. First of all, why haven't you changed? You look the same."

"That's probably easier to answer than your second question will be," he said with a laugh.

I didn't even crack a smile at his joke. "Answer me, dog."

"I haven't stopped phasing. I've been on the run."

"For seventeen years?"

"Pretty much. What's your next question?" He looked nervous, because he knew what I wanted to know.

"Why her, Jacob? Why my daughter?"

"Oh, c'mon, Bella! You know I didn't have a choice!"

Of course I knew that, but it didn't make me any less upset. "She isn't like you!"

Jacob frowned. "Of course she is. She has a heartbeat. I heard it."

Edward glared at him. "She's mine, Jacob. Mine and Bella's. She isn't a human girl."

"I know she looks like you, and she's got Bella's eyes – well, Bella's old eyes, at least – but she doesn't smell like you. Besides, I thought you leeches couldn't reproduce?"

"She was conceived and born before Bella's change."

"What does that mean?"

I sneered. "It means what it sounds like, puppy. She is half human, and half vampire."

Jacob flinched at the derogatory name I called him before continuing. "That means she is like me, then."

"Ha! How is that?"

"She's half and half. We'll understand each other."

Now I was the one growling. "You won't understand a damned thing about her, Jacob!"

Edward placed his hand on my lower back and sighed. "Bella. We can't keep them apart."

"Like hell we can't!" I couldn't believe my husband was actually in support of this.

"He isn't the only one who felt it. She did too. We can't forbid her from seeing him. We could risk driving her away from us and straight into his arms."

I was speechless. I hadn't even considered that possibility. Renesmee was Jacob's soul mate. Of course she would want to know him._ This is ridiculous!_

"Bella, think about it! I've spent the last seventeen years wishing you were mine. And then, BAM! I saw her standing there in the grocery store and all the pain went away. My life finally makes some sense again."

I groaned. "Are you trying to guilt me into giving you an opportunity to date my daughter?"

"That's not it at all."

"Then what is it, Jacob?"

"You were sad to leave me on your wedding night, weren't you?"

"Yes. But that was a long time ago. I've moved on."

"Not immediately, though, I'm guessing," Jacob suggested. "Am I right?"

"Yes. What's your point?"

"My point is that you probably stopped missing me some time after you had her." He was looking at me as though what he was saying was very obvious.

"Only because I was changed right after. Why would I miss a werewolf? I'm a vampire now."

"I've always loved you, you were my best friend. But I've never been in love with you. It was _her_ the whole time, Bells. You didn't stop feeling our connection after she was born because you weren't human anymore. You stopped feeling it because it was never really _our_ connection to begin with. I was destined to be with _her_."

I gasped._ He's right, isn't he?_

Edward nodded before addressing Jacob. "We will allow you to meet her, but only under our circumstances. Is that clear?"

"What are your circumstances?" Jacob looked far too eager for my liking.

"You will not begin courting her until we say so. You keep the relationship platonic until Bella and I decide it is appropriate for you to pursue her romantically."

_Fat chance._ Edward flashed me my favorite crooked grin before turning back to Jacob.

"That seems fair," Jacob replied. "You're her parents. I get it."

"You'd better not forget that, Jacob. And remember, our family is capable of monitoring your relationship much better than the average human family could ever dream of," Edward said warningly.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I remember. Ugh, I really hate that. And now that I've imprinted on your daughter, I'll never be able to get you out of my head."

"Believe me, I'm not pleased either," Edward responded with a grimace. "But we'll tolerate it for the sake of our daughter's happiness. We're going to go prepare her for you. You can stop by our house in an hour." He took my hand and we turned towards the trees.

"Her name is Renesmee," Edward said to Jacob before we began our trip. I turned back to look at his face and saw him rolling his eyes at Edward's back.

**A/N: Phew! That was obviously my longest chapter yet. I dunno if they'll all be like this. We shall see.**

**I want to get to know my readers better, so if you're going to leave me a review, leave me an answer to my question with it: How old are you and where are you from?**

**I'm 20 years old, and I'm from a tiny little town in California. Feel free to ask me other questions, too, if you feel so inclined. See you next chapter!**


End file.
